


Harder

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom Teddy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sub James, Top Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: "Turn over," Teddy demands, eyes dark with arousal. James does and gasps at the way his new position makes the ropes chafe against his skin with every breath.Kinktober Day 5 - Sadism/Masochism





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Keyflight790 for the Beta!

"Get on the bed," Teddy says, sounding almost dangerous. James shivers with want and fear both, and hurries to comply. The moment he lays down, rough ropes slither up from under the bed to wrap tightly around his wrists and tie his hands to the bedposts. James strains against them a little, not in an effort to get free, but just to feel the rough friction of the ropes against his skin. He groans at the sensation, revelling in the idea that he'll have rope burns in the morning. 

"Turn over," Teddy demands, eyes dark with arousal. James does, crossing his arms over each other in order to manage, and gasping at the way his new position makes the ropes chafe against his skin with every breath. With his arms like this, he won't be able to lift his upper body from the bed very much at all, and the idea makes him grin into the mattress. 

James screams when Teddy uses the leather paddle on his arse without warning; he bends his knees beneath him to lift his arse up and towards the source of the pain. 

"Always so predictable," Teddy says. He mutters a spell and more ropes slither up from beneath the bed, wrapping tightly around James' ankles and legs in a way that makes it impossible for him to straighten them out again. 

"Please," James begs, straining against the ropes and relishing in the sting they deliver. 

"You're such a good slut for me, aren't you," Teddy says affectionately, bringing the paddle down on James' arse three more times.

"I am! Please! I'll be so good for you." James lets a desperate whine fall from his lips, trying to show his boyfriend how much he wants this. He knows Teddy wants it too, that it's been too long since they had a proper playdate and that this will be fast. He shifts his hips as much as he can in anticipation.

Teddy lets out a growl behind him, grabbing both of James' arsecheeks and pulling them apart before licking a wet stripe down his crack. James shivers and tries to push into it, when the mouth leaves his rim and instead bites down on his cheek. 

"Fuck, please, harder," James begs, breathing harshly into the mattress beneath him. 

Teddy, of course, does the opposite. He pulls back and gets off the bed entirely and James wants to cry with loss. When Teddy returns James feels a wet pressure against his rim, and knowing it's all the warning he'll get, he relaxes his arse as much as possible before Teddy slams the plug into him. The roughness of the thrust and size of the plug send burning shocks of pain through James as he adjusts, and he moans loudly. 

"Colour," Teddy demands, rubbing a soothing thumb across James' lower back.

"Green! Fuck, I've wanted this so bad." 

Teddy doesn't waste any time in bringing the paddle down on James' arse again, harder this time. James' arse is hot and tender from the previous strikes and he gasps, twitching against the ropes holding him. Teddy doesn't stop, striking again and again until everything James knows is the smell of sweat and arousal, the sounds of his own breathless moans and cries over the steady smack of the paddle, and the sensation of white-hot burning _something_. James never knows if it's pain or pleasure or something else entirely but whatever it is, it burns through him, leaving all his stress, tension and insecurities in ashes. 

James exists only in the moment, begging and crying out and gasping for breath as Teddy slams the paddle against him again and again. Sometimes he delivers a smack to James' thighs or against the plug in his arse, and James is once again pulled away from his thoughts, forced to just _be_. 

Teddy pulls the plug from his arse without warning and James feels his arsehole flutter at the loss as lube leaks down his crack and to his balls. James braces for being fucked, but instead the ropes twisted around his legs disappear. His legs ache and tingle as blood rushes back into them from where the ropes and the fixed position had restricted its flow. 

Teddy flips him over, and the ropes on his wrists tighten again as they twist with his movement. James shudders as his burning arse hits the sheets, and groans when Teddy runs a hand over his neglected cock.

"Legs up," Teddy says, hand still clutching the paddle. James hurries to comply, lifting and spreading his legs as much as possible without the help of his arms. 

Teddy grabs one of his legs, slinging James' ankle over his shoulder and biting down on James' thigh. James throws his head back, gasping as pain flares through his leg. He's so lost to it he doesn't notice Teddy's cock against his rim until it's pushing inside him in a determined thrust. James thrashes against the ropes holding his wrists, gasping desperately for air as he's once again swallowed up in just _feeling_. 

Teddy doesn’t pause to let either of them adjust; instead, he sets an unforgiving pace as he fucks James hard. James pushes back against him, wrapping his free leg around Teddy’s hip to pull him in. Time doesn’t matter, and when James feels himself surrendering to his building orgasm he can’t say if Teddy has been fucking him for minutes or hours. Teddy fucks him through his climax, using one hand to twist and pull at his cock and the other to hold his leg as he bites James’ thigh again. James screams and tugs at the ropes as his eyes roll to the back of his head and he loses himself to the white-hot bliss.

When James finally comes back to himself, it’s to Teddy wiping him down with a damp cloth. His wrists are already tingling softly from the healing cream they use, and though he wishes he could keep the rope burns as they are, he knows it’s better to speed up the healing so they’re gone by the time he has to go back to work. 

“You were amazing,” Teddy says, laying soft kisses along James’ hipbone as he rubs his stomach with the cloth. 

“You too,” James yawns, suddenly exhausted. He rolls over and closes his eyes, safe in the knowledge that Teddy will take care of him.


End file.
